ABSTRACT Administrative Core The Administrative Core is responsible for all administrative and oversight activities related to the Vision Core grant. This includes providing administrative support for core facilities and equipment to NEI R01-funded and other vision researchers and their laboratory members; preparing and submitting all required reports to the National Eye Institute; arranging all meetings related to any aspect of administration of the Vision Core grant; handling all financial matters related to the vision core grant, including purchasing of supplies for each core, making sure that all service contracts are paid in a timely manner, preparing monthly financial reports for each core, and billing monthly on behalf of the Cellular Imaging Core; and liaising with the administration of the OUHSC on all matters relevant to the successful operation of the Vision Core grant.